


Sweet 16

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Peter Parker's Birthday, Sassy Peter, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: I was gonna update my WIP and then I saw a few fics about Peter's birthday and figured I should probably write something for it.Yes this is technically a day late, sorry about thatSo here it is, just a fun sweet little fic of Peter celebrating his 16th birthday with all the most important people.May or may not write a quick sequel of Peter getting his licence.Happy birthday Peter Parker.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. If you read my WIP I know that the next chapter is late. It'll probably be up tomorrow. But Peter's birthday took priority. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this though.

Peter jumped from the rooftop relishing the nothing between the jump and his first web. 

Freedom. Up here, there was nothing in his way, nothing that could stop him. The ground beneath him was too far down to think about. All his problems weren't important right now. 

What was important however was the people he was a out to save.

The patrol went like any other. He started after lunch as per May's rule, got into the suit and did his thing. He took a quick break around 12 for a second lunch, which he had just finished and went back to patrol.

Karen directed him to everything she could. Elderly people crossing the street, lost dogs, cats stuck in trees, low tier robberies. Basically anything that was Mr Stark approved. 

Peter had tried hacking the suit a few times to try to expand what he was all about, but was found out every time.

"Peter, there appears to be a mugging happening in the upcoming alleyway,' Karen told him.

"Got it," he said readjusting his course to make a smooth landing at the opening.

He watched from above and find a woman in a blue dress and blonde hair being mugged by a burly man in head to toe black.

His feet landed with a gentle thud. Loud enough that the mugger turned around to look at him. 

"Hey there dude, all black was so last season," Peter taunted.

"Stay out of this spandex," the mugger spat out.

"No, I don't think I will," Peter shot back.

"You asked for this," the mugger said slowly approaching Peter.

"I'm so scared," Peter said having seen this particular intimidation tactic too many time to count. 

"You're about to be," he snarled.

The mugger picked up speed until he as barreling towards Peter with a knife by his head.

Peter quickly jumped up onto one of the alley walls sticking himself up there.

"Da na na na, can't touch me," Peter sang.

The mugger feebly tried climbing up to where Peter was but gave up after a few seconds.

He instead tried throwing the knife up to him but thanks to his Spidey sense, it ended up imbedded in the wall.

Peter, finally done with this mugger webbed him up and checked his pockets for anything obviously stolen.

He found a diamond bracelet and walked towards the woman who had been watching the entire fight.

"This yours," he asked gesturing to his hand.

"Yes, thank you Spiderman," she said taking it form him and putting it back on.

"Anytime, I'm here to help afterall," he said.

She nodded and walked out of the alleyway doing a quick check both ways before walking into the sidewalk.

Peter shot a web up and swung away.

"Peter I'd like to remind you that both Mr Stark and May want you at the tower at 5 tonight," Karen said a little later.

"Don't remind me," Peter said rolling his eyes. 

It was ridiculous, it was summer for goodness sake. He was normally allowed out till 11 in summer. 

Still, as much as it hurt him he would make sure to be at the tower by 5. Whether or not he would actually enter the tower at 5 would remained to be seen though. 

Karen continued to help him throughout the afternoon letting him know where he was needed.

When 4:30 rolled around Karen reminded him of his early curfew he reluctantly started swinging towards the tower.

When he was about to crawl into the window, Karen informed him that Mr Stark wanted him to use the front door today.

He was thoroughly annoyed now. 

He walked down the walls of the tower as if he were horizontal and not vertical smiling underneath the mask when he saw people taking pictures of him from the ground.

He entered through the lobby waving at Stan the receptionist as he passed through. 

"Hello Peter," Friday greeted.

"Hi Fri," he said back tiredly.

"Up to the common room please," he said.

"Right away Peter," she said.

He enjoyed the elevator music until the elevator stopped.

"Friday," he said confused, "I wanted to go to the common floor, not the penthouse,"

"Boss wants you to take a shower before joining him the common room," Friday told him.

Peter was getting more both more confused and annoyed as the day went on.

Regardless he hopped into the shower and cleaned himself up.

When he exited the shower he made his way downstairs.

When he left the elevator he found the hallway completely dark. 

He put one hand on the wall walking forward looking for the switch.

He finally found it. He quickly clicked it up lighting up the living room. It was empty.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!," all the Avengers plus Ned and MJ and May jumped out from various hiding spots with some confetti accompanying them.

His eyes widened in suprise.

"Thanks guys, quick question, what did I do though," he asked both honoured and confused.

"Kid, it's your birthday," Tony said in disbelief.

"Wait, that's today," Peter said confused.

"Yes you idiot," MJ said with an exasperated smile on her face.

"Oh," Peter said not sure what else he could add.

"Ya 'oh'," MJ said walking towards him giving him a quick hug.

Peter held on for an extra second and giving her a quick kiss before letting go. 

They both ignored the 'awwws' that came from the Avengers well used to it by now having been dating for a few months at this point.

Peter walked more into the room accepting hugs and birthday wishes from everyone as he went.

He saw that the game systems were all hooked up and ready to go.

He smiled and plopped himself in the middle of the couch, his favorite place to sit.

"Who's ready to lose," he called out.

It was no secret that he was the best party game player in the house. And all the Avengers wanted to take his crown. Which actually existed. It sat proudly on a shelf in his room. Everyone wanted it. But no one was able to take it from him.

The rule was that you had to best Peter three times before taking the crown, the closest anyone got was two. 

As expected all the Avengers and Ned (MJ preferred to watch but Peter would make sure she played at least a round for someone before the night ended) took a controller and synced them up as Peter set up Mario Party 8.

One hour later and several near death experiences (the controllers, no people were harmed while playing) later, Peter proudly still held his crown.

Then the pizza came in.

"I don't know how you eat that kid," Tony said looking at the Hawaiian pizza on Peter's plate with disgust.

"Sorry that I have taste Mr Stark," Peter said.

"Back to Mr Stark are we," he said.

"Sorry," Peter said quickly looking down at his pizza.

"Hey hey hey kid, it's all right, I know you're trying, it's fine," Tony reassuringly.

Tony had been trying to get Peter to kick the habit of calling him Mr Stark. He had mostly succeeded. It still slipped out sometimes though. 

Peter looked up at him shyly, his warm brown eyes revealing how self-conscious he was about it.

Now Tony felt bad.

"Kid, I mean it, I don't mind," Tony said gently.

"I know," Peter said a big smile forming on his face.

"Why you little-," Tony said affectionately ruffling his hair.

They both laughed.

Peter went back to to couch to chill with Ned and MJ.

MJ put her head on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

It was still weird seeing MJ be so soft and vulnerable with him, but he found her so cute when she was like this.

Her hand found his and he planted a quick kiss on her hair.

"You guys are disgustingly cute, you know that, right," said Ned with a smile on his face.

"Yes we do, now just remember it before I mess with your AcaDec flashcards again," MJ said, her ton of voice telling him that she wasn't kidding.

What's she meant was that she was gonna make sure he was extra prepared and give him super detailed flash cards making it a bit more confusing to study. She as known to I that whenever she thought someone wasn't paying attention.

Ned playfully shuddered before going back to his pizza.

"How did you forget about your own birthday," MJ asked a teasing smile on her face.

"It's summer, time is irrelevant," Peter responded.

"I guess that's fair, but still," MJ said readjusting her grip on his hand.

How long have you guys been planning this anyhow," Peter asked.

"A few weeks," MJ said.

"Oh wow," Peter said touched.

Soon enough May called for cake.

They sat Peter down at the head of the table with MJ and Ned either side of him and the Avengers filling out the rest of the table while May recorded him.

Tony brought out the cake along side Pepper. The cake was a tall rounded cake with the design of his mask on it. All around the cake and on too there were black webs mad of frosting. 

Everyone sang happy birthday and they cut the cake.

Once everyone got their slice they walked around chatting away. Peter saw Tony head outside alone to the balcony.

He was headed out there when Steve stepped in front of him.

"Peter, happy birthday. You're 16 now which means that soon you'll become a contributing member of society. Now I know that Tony will always be there to help you, but there's nothing wrong with having some savings to call you're own," Steve said.

Peter looked over to where Tony was. He sighed as Steve continued talking about how to be a responsible person.

"I really hope that you take this advice to heart and keep making good decisions," Steve finished 10 minutes later. 

He smiled and thanked Steve before quickly making his way to the balcony not wanting anyone to stop him from getting to Tony.

"Hey," he said once he got outside thankfully uninterrupted this time.

"Hey kid, I saw old man America talking to you, I'll bet that was fun," Tony said smiling.

"The best," Peter sarcastically.

"Getting informed on the wonders of hygiene is important," Tony said wrapping an arm around Peter.

"Is that what he was talking about, I zoned out pretty quickly," Peter said.

"I think that was about minute 6," Tony said with a laugh.

He sobered out quickly.

"Listen kid, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I've only known you for a few years, but I can honestly say that they've been some of the best years of my life. You make everyday brighter, not only for me but the dozens of people you help on the daily," Tony said looking at him. 

He gently moved his hair out if his face.

"I used to think that mentoring you would mean me making sure that you became the best person you could be, but you taught me that it goes both ways. You helped me become a better person. The most amazing thing is that unlike me who was constantly worrying about making sure that you didn't mess up like I did, is that you were just yourself. You didn't try to be a better person around me, you were just you," Tony said a tear in the corner of his eye.

Peter had tears in his eyes too. He had never been told something like that before.

He hugged Tony and they stayed like that for a while. Peter felt safe in his arms.

When they finally let go, neither of their eyes were dry.

They stood out there on the balcony still eating their cake, and Peter had never felt happier. He had never felt so peaceful. 

He looked behind him to see the party still going strong. Pepper was chatting with May and Steve was now lecturing a starstruck Ned. MJ was talking with Pepper, something Peter knew he would hear about later, and he couldn't wait.

He had all the love in the world. He had his basically father beside him. His aunt who loves him like a mother, his best who he knew would be there beside him no matter what, his girlfriend who encouraged him to be the best he could and all the Avengers who he knew would fight tooth and nail for him.

It was a pretty good 16th birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing Peter getting his driver's license since that the big thing about 16. I'll probably base it around my experience getting it and my first driving lesson which was very memorable. Maybe not in a good way though lol.


End file.
